


Late Night Lullaby

by gamorasquill



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Random superfamily drabble, Superfamily, and superfamily is always nice, because I need all the stony I can get after civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly don't even know where this came from, but I just it would be super cute to write :3 Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Late Night Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know where this came from, but I just it would be super cute to write :3 Hope you guys enjoy!

Blue eyes fluttered open and a yawn ripped itself from Steve's mouth. He stretched his arms up above his head and immediately noticed that he was alone in bed. A sight that was never normal for the super soldier. There was always a certain Stark next to him as Tony wasn't a morning person and he was always the first one up. Curious as to where his partner was, he stood and began to make his way out of the bedroom.

 ** _You're up rather late sir._ ** A disembodied voice noted as he made his way down the hall.

A smirk tugged at his lips and he nodded. "Yeah, I know Jarvis but I'm just looking for Tony. What time is it?"

_**Four fifteen in the morning. You will find Mr. Rogers is located in the nursery sir.** _

Steve's smirk grew wider. "Mr. Rogers? Um Jarvis...does Tony know that that's what you're calling him?"

_**I'm afraid this is what he prefers now that you two are betrothed.** _

Steve couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him and lightly shook his head, starting to make his way to the nursery. "Of course he does. Thanks Jarvis."

_**You're welcome sir.** _

The super soldier sped walked through the corridor, wondering why Tony was in Peter's room. Had he woken up in the dead of night and woken the billionaire up? If so, then why hadn't he heard him crying? Maybe he was becoming a heavier sleeper... Sighing, he continued down the hall and found a dim light at the end of it. Curious, he followed the light and the closer he got to his son's room his ears began to pick up a sweet humming sound that soon turned into a beautiful song.

_"A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella. Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea."_

Steve stopped in the doorway and his heart melted in his chest at the sight before him. Tony stood with his back to him, their son in his arms. Peter was whining softly, but the billionaire was taking good care of him, rocking him gently, cuddling him close and singing soothingly.

He hoped that his lover wouldn't look up and become aware of his presence, but Tony seemed much too preoccupied with their son to even look up. It never ceased to amaze the super soldier how loving and tender Tony was with their child. He had just as much if not more motherly instinct than a lion protecting her cubs.

His brown eyes were lowered with fatigue, but still held a pleasant glint of love inside of them. One of his hands gently played with Peter's messy brown hair, getting a little mewl from the tiny infant every few seconds. There was nothing but love in the display before him, and it made Steve wonder just what he had done to deserve something as beautiful as the two human beings in front of him.

Tony's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled wider as the billionaire continued on with his song.

_"Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora. Ruiseñor que en la selva. .Cantando y llora. Calla mientras la cuna se balancea. A la nanita nana nanita ella..."_

As he sang to the sleepy baby in his arms, he rocked and turned, lightly dancing with Peter. His actions seemed to work because with each second the fussy whines grew softer and softer until they finally stopped. Without ceasing his song, Tony looked down and saw with sated eyes that his son had fallen asleep.

Tony allowed his singing to slowly die down but continued to rock the sleeping child in his arms, looking rather pleased. He brought Peter a little closer, kissing his forehead.

"Well, that was beautiful." Steve whispered, finally deciding to make his presence known but trying not to wake the child his husband had just taken the time to rock to sleep. "I didn't even know you could sing."

The brunette jumped lightly, but almost instantly relaxed and allowed himself a smile. "I didn't even know you were up...what are you doing up anyway?"

"Couldn't feel you in bed with me." Steve stated simply, walking up to his small but beautiful family. He gently let his fingers drag across Peter's cheek, smiling when the infant stirred a little. "How long you been up with him?"

Tony shrugged, watching his husband mess with their baby and shaking his head lovingly. "Not long...he wet his diaper so I changed him, but he wouldn't go back to sleep so I just started singing to him."

"Well I might have been a little late to the show, but I still thoroughly enjoyed it. Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"Runs in the family I guess..." A sad smile spread across Tony's face and he looked up at Steve, brown eyes glistening with a million memories. "My mother used to sing that song to me when I had nightmares as a kid." His gaze returned to Peter and he placed another kiss on his forehead. "I guess I just figured it would work with the next generation of Starks too."

Cap smiled and kissed his temple. "Come on, let's get back to bed. It's late and daddy wants some love too."

With a giggle Tony pecked him on the lips and placed Peter back in his crib, watching with a smile as he immediately curled up and hugged his plushie toys. After giving him one last lovingly fond look, he turned to his smiling husband and took hold of his hand.

Steve gave his hand a gentle squeeze, smiling dumbly at him. "So, Jarvis tells me you prefer Mr. Rogers now..."

A sea of red spread across Tony's face and he groaned softly in embarrassment. "I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

"No. No, you're not... _Mr. Rogers_."


End file.
